Summer Days
by daftpunkress
Summary: A Gin X Matsumoto A/U one shot prompt fic. The prompt was 'First day of school'. Matsumoto spent the summer having a wild fling with a incredibly hot guy. Now that schools back in, he's gone and she has to return back to her normal life. If she could survive this first day, she could survive this last year. not the best summary I know.


A/N: this is just a short fic for the prompt 'first day of school' featuring Matsumoto and Gin. this is an AU fic. It does have a little bit of citrus but i don't think it is enough to warrant an 'M' rating..

A/N: ~~ means a flash back ** means a different scene ~ means a short time later.

A/N: I don't own these characters they belong to Kubo Tite.

* * *

Matsumoto smiled to herself as she made her way through the opened doors of her high school. To say she was ecstatic was an understatement, she was finally a senior. One more year and she could finally leave Karakura Town behind and head to Tokyo. There she would pursue her dream to be the most famous Japanese model to ever grace the covers of any magazine. Yea she had everything planned out already and the only thing that stood in her way was this last dreadful school year.

She made her way to her homeroom class and took the seat farthest from the front, next to the window. This would be the perfect spot to catch up on her beauty sleep without drawing any attention to herself. The classroom started to fill up around her, there wasn't a face she recognized at all.

Matsumoto frowned and bowed her head hoping the waterfall of hair would somehow hide her. For some reason she had thought it a great idea to go out and party the day before school started. It was not, not at all. She was a pro at makeup but even her skills couldn't hide the tiredness in her blue eyes.

If her mother hadn't threatened her with no allowance for a month she would have gladly stayed snuggled up in the lush comforters and fallen back to sleep. Maybe everything would go swimmingly, she hadn't seen any of her friends yet. With any luck this class would allow her a refresher period and she would be as good as new for the next class.

~~"Hey, you're cute want to hang out?" Matsumoto momentarily paused, he couldn't be talking to her could he? She wasn't just merely cute she was gorgeous, she had her pick of any guy in school.

She turned to tell the jerk off then stopped in her tracks, her mouth almost hanging open. He was stunning. She had never seen a guy so absolutely striking before. His eyes were a shade of blue, one she had only seen when she went to the beach, his lips were thin yet generous and curved into a wide smile. She somehow got her bearings back enough to speak "Excuse me what's with that lame line?" he may be the hottest guy she had ever seen but calling her cute was an understatement and an insult. Her pride wouldn't let her drop it.

"I'm sorry." He said as he approached her his eyes seemingly mocking her as he fully took in her fashionable ensemble, "Cute was the wrong word, sexy is more fitting."

Matsumoto found herself blushing at his words, even though that was just as lame. But he was definitely her type so she would forgive him, "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Gin Ichimarou, a pleasure to meet cha. I didn't know Karakura had women as beautiful as you." Oh boy was he laying it on thick.

"It doesn't, I'm from Tokyo." She blurted out, which was a lie. She had never left Karakura Town before, she only had dreams of one day living in Tokyo.

"Is that so? I'm actually from there. I'm spending my summer with a few friends here. Must be fate huh?" again there was that teasing tug at his lips.

She nodded not knowing what else to say, she was a liar it was one of her traits that she even found less endearing. "Do ya wanna hang out for a while?" ~~

"Matsumoto Rangiku?" she was abruptly startled from her day dream. She lifted her head and realized everyone was staring at her.

"Yea, what is it?" she looked at the board her eyes reading the problem but her brain wasn't comprehending it.

"Can you solve this problem." The teacher asked his face in an irritated scowl.

"No I can't." She answered honestly and the students around her burst into laughter. Truthfully her brain was still on vacation and she just wanted to sleep. "I'm sorry, I don't feel well can I go to the restroom?" without waiting for his answer she got up and headed out of class.

She glanced at herself in the dirty mirror and sighed, she had to push him from her mind. After all he was just using her right? You can't start a relationship if you know you are leaving once spring comes along. Obviously she was the only one who had invested any feelings into what they had, he was just playing around with her.

Matsumoto splashed a little water on her face and reapplied her makeup, at least the nap had wiped away the bags and her features were once again stunning. She just had to turn on her usual charm and she could have an equally gorgeous man on her arm, this was her last year here she had to live it up. One stupid mistake was not the end of the world, if she could make it through this first day she could make it through the year.

* * *

"Ran you look amazing." Yoruichi said with a sly smile. "Did you have fun over the break?"

"Ugh don't remind me." She replied her smile briefly faltering. At first yes, she had a lot of fun. She spent her nights going out and drinking and then sleeping off her hangovers all day. Besides when she got to Tokyo she wouldn't be able to have that much fun anymore.

"It couldn't have been that bad!" she said with a small pout, "I'm sorry I missed it please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. How was your break?" she took a seat across from her and stared down at her lunch. Her mother somehow always forgot that she hated tomatoes.

"Amazing." Her eyes lit up and a little happy squeal escaped her. "I finally got a boyfriend, he lives in Osaka."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you. What's he like?" so it looks like she wasn't the only one busy during the summer holidays.

"He's older, he has a nice smile and he's tall. Plus he owns his own shop there." Yori replied with almost no enthusiasm.

"Is it me or are you leaving something out?" Matsumoto studied her friends face, she could always tell when she was keeping a secret. After all you don't spend ten years together and not know each other inside and out.

Yoruichi laughed and rolled her eyes, "You got me." She reached for her bag and pulled out a small green box.

"It's beautiful." Matsumoto said when she opened it to reveal a black and green gemmed ring.

"He wants me to move to Osaka once I graduate."

"oh." Was all she could reply. Now she knew why she had been so hesitant. Since they were kids they had planned to move to Tokyo and venture through the excitement of city life together.

"I'm sorry, Ran. I didn't plan on it. Before I knew it we were having sex and making plans for the future." Yourichi grasped her hand in hers, "we'll still be best friends right?"

Even though she wanted to cry she smiled instead,"of course yori. Osaka isn't that far from Tokyo anyways. We can visit each other often."

"Thanks Ran." Her mood brightened and she put the ring away,"you would love him. I already told him so much about you he can't wait to meet you." She laughed and Matsumoto joined in.

She was truly happy that her friend had found some one to love. She had always had trouble fitting in and only recently had come into herself. So above all her happiness mattered the most.

"Do you want some sake?" Yoruichi pulled out a small bottle and popped the top.

"I had plenty last night, my head is still spinning." Matsumoto said with a laugh.

"Okay more for me." She poured the whole bottle in her juice and gulped it down. "Mm, that hit the spot."

"I'm going to miss you Yori." She had always been there for her, and she realized that she would really truly miss her.

"Don't get mushy on me Ran," she smiled, "We still have this year right? Lets make the most of it."

They spent the rest of lunch laughing and reminiscing about all the mischief they got up to. Even though they didn't have any classes together they could always hang out after school. The bell rang too soon and they parted going off to their separate classes.

* * *

~~Matsumoto felt completely vulnerable, his blue eyes were slowly and meticulously taking in every inch of her body. This was their fourth date and yet she had easily fallen into bed with him. Now she was extremely embarrassed, this was the first time another person was seeing her naked.

Gin reached out tentatively and cupped each of her breasts weighing each in his thin hands. Slowly he began to caress them, her nipples beaded beneath his thumbs and she moaned. He continued rolling her nipples gauging her response to each touch. He leaned in to resume his caress with his lips. "no." she whispered on a choked breath, "they're tender."

"Am I not gentle as a feather?" His lips left her nipple and a smirk took over them. Matsumoto couldn't stand the look of absolute lust that she saw there so she glanced away. "I think I'll continue." He chuckled when she didn't respond, he sucked her nipple back into his hungry lips.

When she felt like she could drown in the sensations his lips were creating he pulled away. Her skin felt hot and sticky, she must look like a complete mess. "You're so beautiful Moto." He leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

When he pulled away he sat back on his heels and pulled her legs apart. Again his eyes traveled the length of her body, stopping at the apex of her thighs.

"Don't just look at it, put it in already." She said extremely embarrassed, her body was trembling in anticipation although she didn't know why.

"But you aren't even wet yet." He ran a finger the length of her slit, pausing momentarily to flick her clit. "It's gonna hurt."

"Fine just- just stop looking at it."

He laughed, "Yes Moto." She gasped as his lips made first contact. He could feel her body tense up as he began to explore her wetness with his mouth.

"Gin…no." even as she managed to utter the words her hips were rising from the mattress to meet his lips. . He delicately parted her lips, collecting moisture on his tongue and spreading it all around the veil over her clit. Gauging her reactions, he found the amount of pressure she wanted. As her breathing became more pronounced and ragged he focused more on sucking her clit between his lips while using two fingers to part and fill her.

"Oh," she moaned softly as her body began to tremble and the first rising swells of pleasure began to overcome her. He knew the moment she climaxed, her fingers went slack and her knees went limp. Her body vibrated beneath his lips as his name escaped her mouth. He continued to lap at her leisurely until she pushed away from him.

"That was amazing." She whispered looking down at him, her eyes still a little hazy.

Gin licked his lips rising to kneel between her thighs, "you taste amazing." Her body flushed and he smirked. "You really are something else Moto." He kissed her once on the lips, then reached for his discarded pants.

She hadn't really paid attention when he was undressing but now there was no way to avoid it. She stared at his hard cock and inwardly marveled at it. It somehow looked menacing and angry as the swollen tip glistened under the lamp light. It took Gin just a few seconds to slip the condom on before he turned back to her. "Top or bottom?" he asked pulling her a little closer.

"Bottom?" she wasn't exactly sure what he was asking. Was it some sort of kinky sex thing that she didn't know about?

"Ok, hun." He replied and settled himself between her legs, instinctively she wrapped them around his hips. Trepidation suddenly overtook her once she felt him position the head of his cock against her.

Maybe she should tell him that this was her first time? But shouldn't he be able to tell? She didn't have time to voice her thoughts as he swiftly thrusted into her.~

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." he whispered against her hair.

She felt so great wrapped up in his arms, the pain had long since faded and now just the lingering remnants of bliss remained "don't worry about it. I was waiting for the right one."

"Oh really?" he tilted her head back to look down into her eyes, "what if I never came along?"

"I guess I would have waited forever." She said with a short giggle.

"That's cruel, you would have made me wait forever too." He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

She should have been weary from the start. No, what she should have done was tell the truth, she should have never told him she was twenty three. Would that have deterred him from wanting to sleep with her anyways? True she was very mature for her age and she was as beautiful as a model but still it was partially her fault for lying.

But the deed was done already, she couldn't say that she regretted it because it had been the most wonderful experience she had ever had.~~

* * *

**Finally the last class of the day, surprisingly it had gone a lot better than she had thought it would. Although the faces were mostly familiar now, she did still command attention when she walked into the classroom.

Once again she headed to the last seat in the corner near the window. Another nap wouldn't hurt plus it would give her plenty of time to think of what she wanted to do after school. Maybe she would take Yori out for a little celebration? She certainly wasn't going to do her homework right away.

Matsumoto sighed softly to herself and glanced out the open window. Most likely he was already in Tokyo and most likely he had already forgotten about her. After all she knew what kind of glamorous women resided there. Even though it humbled her to think it, there were women who were just as pretty as her. Women who really were twenty three and really did have careers.

~~"So when are you heading back to Tokyo? We could maybe catch the train together?" he asked sitting up in bed. The atmosphere somehow had turned slightly melancholy.

"Um, probably the end of the week. I'm not sure yet, but I probably won't be able to head there with you. I'm planning on stopping over in Osaka" She responded also sitting up, but she wrapped the blanket around her chest to preserve some dignity.

"Oh, I see." He frowned glancing across the room, "so what was all this? Just sex?" he still didn't look at her his face was an impassive mask.

She should be asking the same thing, he never said anything about where this was going, never hinted of his feelings for her. "Well yeah." it was three days before school started again, he would be leaving any day now anyways. There was no way she would let him be the one to break up with her.

She never told him she loved him and he never said he liked her. They had just fallen into bed that first time and then continued to sleep with each other. "It was great while it lasted right? You probably have a lot of woman falling all over you anyways?"

"No." he answered then got out of bed, for the first time since they had met he looked angry. He started dressing pulling on his jeans and then his loose fitting t-shirt, "I'm going for a walk." He grabbed his jacket and walked out.

Matsumoto sat watching that spot for a few minutes before she too got out of bed and got dressed. Fine, that went a lot better than she had planned. She wouldn't be here when he came back and she would block his number so there would be no temptation on her part.

It was much better this way it was just sex after all. But even as she pulled on her dress tears came to her eyes. She was an idiot if she believed that. ~~

The last bell rung and Matsumoto jumped up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The students around her began to clear out the room. She had made it through the first day, it would just get easier and easier after this. She gathered her books and her assignments that she hadn't touched and stuffed them into her bag.

"How was Tokyo?" it felt like the air was knocked right out of her. That voice, that mocking cynical voice, it couldn't be. "How was Tokyo?" he asked again.

Matsumoto straightened and turned to face him. He stood casually against the teacher's desk. He was dressed down in a button up shirt and casual black slacks, his tie was slightly loosened showing just a hint of his perfect skin beneath it.

"Why did ya lie to me?" he asked when she didn't answer his first question. "We can sit here the entire night if that's what ya want Moto."

She hadn't been the only one lying apparently. He had said he was only visiting for the summer and yet here he was at her school. "What about you? You lied to me too."

"At what point Moto?" his usual good natured smile was gone, replaced by a deep set frown. "Please enlighten me. What did I tell ya that was a lie?"

Everything pretty much, he wasn't the only one who could get angry. "I don't know, what about only visiting for the summer? What about leaving once spring came around. Any of that ringing a bell."

"At the time they weren't lies. I had planned on staying just for the summer but then I met someone who I ended up falling for. I'm pretty sure ya know her."

Matsumoto scoffed skeptically, certainly he wasn't talking about her. Wasn't he the one that brought up leaving in the first place? "Don't give me that bullshit Gin. The whole time we were together you never said anything about emotions. It was just really good sex."

"So if any guy had approached ya that night ya would have tumbled into bed with him? Was all that talk about saving ya'self for the right one a crock?"

"no." it was the truth, she had never felt so comfortable in a guy's presence before, had never wanted to be held by someone as much as she had craved his touch. Unlike the girls around her that flitted from boyfriend to boyfriend she considered herself worth something. "You tricked me."

"I tricked you?" he was trying hard not to lose his cool, "how Moto? I didn't force ya into bed I didn't force ya to go out with me. I was always honest with ya."

She turned away from him and stared down at her bag, she had been mesmerized by him, which was a type of coercion. "No you didn't force anything on me, but that's over now. It was just a summer fling okay?"

He was silent, she didn't dare turn around to look at him. Maybe he would be happy maybe he would be relieved she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to leave. "So you are that heartless."

"I'm not heartless, its call preservation." She faked a small laugh, "anyways it was great catching up with you, but I do have a lot of school work to do." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

He caught her by the arm and stilled her movements, "we're not done yet. Why did you leave? When I came back you were gone and you wouldn't take my calls."

"I didn't want to get dumped." It was better if she did the dumping that way it would be easier to forget him. She tried to pull her arm from his but he didn't budge, it had only been a few days how had she forgotten how much stronger he was then her?

"I had no intention of dumping you Moto, I was upset because you still insisted on lying."

"How did you know I was lying?"

"When we went to the hot springs, I saw your school ID. I thought of breaking it off then because you were still so young. The whole night while we walked through the cherry blossoms I debated on what to do. In the end I was too selfish to let you go, so I didn't say anything."

"So you knew all along." She said now embarrassed about the whole thing, she had wondered why he had seemed so distant when he was usually so attentive and warm.

"Yea, I was waiting for you to come clean but instead you insisted that you were going back to Tokyo. That's when I realized that maybe it was really just sex for you. I was the only one who was smitten."

"I didn't intend to lie, it was stupid of me." She ran a hand through her hair and blushed, "I had never met a guy that was well how can I put it-? As hot as you. I was flustered. I just wanted to seem mature, so I said I was from Tokyo."

"So you tell another lie to cover it up. Seems logical." He laughed the mood somehow lifting, he let go of his hold on her.

"I'm sorry." She conceded realizing this misunderstanding was her fault. "I just really liked you."

Gin smirked and pulled her into his arms, "I really like you too Moto, that's why I transferred here. Even if you only wanted to use me for sex I would have gladly allowed it. I had every intention of coming here and seducing you with my sexy teacher look."

"Is that what you call it?" indeed he was very sexy.

"You didn't even notice, you were asleep before the class even started." He placed a kiss against her ear and then another along her neck.

Matsumoto giggled, she definitely wasn't going to tell him she was out partying last night because she hadn't gotten over him. "Oh that, I wasn't sleeping I was just lost in thought."

"hm mm." He murmured unconvinced against her smooth skin. He trailed light kisses across her neck, jaw, cheek and then finally her lips.

She kissed him back readily, allowing his tongue access. It was heated and passionate and heart warming. She was the first to pull away to catch her breath, "you really don't care that I-?"

"That you aren't twenty three? Not from Tokyo, don't have a job and still go to school?"

"Well yea." She said a light blush dusted across her cheeks, she really did have a problem with lying.

"As long as you don't care that I'm just a humble teacher who has to work hard to get by and the only thing I can really give you is love."

Matsumoto laughed, "Don't worry when I become a famous model, I'll take care of you. All you gotta do is service me whenever I want."

"Is that so?" Gin chuckled pulling her back into his arms, "is that all I'm good for?" Even though he feigned being insulted his hands were already slipping beneath her skirt.

"We shouldn't be doing this here, what if someone sees us?" The last word came out on a moan as his fingers found her sweet spot.

"I really could care less if someone saw us." He kissed her again and reluctantly released her, "but it wouldn't be right getting fired on my first day. I'll take you home."

Gin picked up her discarded bag, "Do you think it's too forward of me to ask if ya wanna stay over tonight?"

Matsumoto laughed and laced her fingers through his," I thought you would never ask."

* * *

Also check out hottie-sally-po's fic to the same prompt called 'School days'.


End file.
